1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a sheet feeding mechanism and an image forming apparatus having such a sheet feeding mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus having a rockable contacting member which rocks as it contacts the sheet, and an actuator having a shaft which supports such a contacting member. Typically, the elongated openings, in which both ends of the shaft are fitted, are formed at supporting parts to support the rocking shaft.